gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Sedai
Street Fighter Sedai (ストリートファイター: 伝説的な戦士の生成Sutorītofaitā: Densetsu-tekina senshi no seisei Street Figher: Generation of Legendary Warriors in Japanese version of the series) is the fifth/5th installment of the Street Fighter series. Gameplay It'll feature 2-D stages and 3D graphics like Street Fighter IV. Unlike Street Fighter IV, there are no 2 levels of the Revenge Gauge, instead, you only need 100% of the Revenge Gauge to pull of fully powerful Ultra Combo(es). Plus many of the Ultra Combo(es) have been updated to inflict more powerful damage! And the Super Gauge has been modified, too! Now when you're on a full gauge, some moves only have the certain "drops" of Super Gauge Stocks. For example, when you use Shinku Shoyuken, the Super Combo(es) only takes away 2 stocks of the gauge, Leaving the remaining stocks for you to execute powerful Special Moves! The new Win Gauge system is even modified. It's like a real gauge, but it charges based on the Win Markers. For example, if you have a common win (like the "victory"(V) marker), it charges by 25%, and if you have the uncommon win (like the "super"(S) marker), it charges by 50%. The options for the Round Gauge are: 25%, 50%, 75%, and 100%. There's also an unlockable option to exceed the gauge to: 125%, 150%, 175%, and even 200%! The gauge also has different colors based on the options!: Grey gauge, green charge (25%-100%), dark yellow gauge, yellow charge (125%), dark orange gauge, orange charge (150%), dark red gauge, red charge (175%) and a shocking dark blue gauge, blue charge! (200%) The gauges glow when you're 1/4 through filling up the gauge. The charges will then turn to their advancing colors ('xcept blue who will turn sky blue) when you have filled up the gauge and won. And the controls are now defaultly rearranged: L1 - Heavy Punch, R1 - Heavy Kick, L2 - All Punches, R2 - All Kicks, Right Control Stick: Down - Super Combo(es) (You may have to customize the certain character, who has more that 1 SC, to select the Super Combo you want to set. Up for SC(es) in Japanese ver.), Left/Right - Special Moves (Customize the character to set SM), Up - Ultra Combo(es) (You may have to customize the certain character, who has more that 1 UC, to select the Super Combo you want to set. Down for UM(s) in Japanese ver.), and R3 for Taunt. The Vitality Bar can also now be extended up to 200% (Only available on certain modes)! There's also one more Ultra Combo added added in this game! There are also plenty of Bonus Stages and more stages and matches unlike other games of the series before! The character selection is even different! Features Game Vindicator Only available in the PC version. It allows smoother gameplay, unlocked features, and much more, including the "get ready" message saying "Vindicated" and then turns into a small recruiting logo at the top-right of your icon. Install in-game option Works like the feature above, but is a game data instead which is good news since it's not temporarily unlike Game Vindicater. Although it costs almost 3GB to install. But it's worth it for such a great game! Characters Returning ALL characters from the SFIV series return here, 'xcept Evil Ryu, Seth and Oni. New *Jimu - A male american ring fighter. Friends with Poru and Karu. *Pōru - A male american street brawler. Friends with Jimu and Karu. Also the son of Rora. *Kāru - A male american brain athlete. Friends with Jimu and Poru. *Rora - A male japanese angel and long-time friend of Nami-panchā (shortly Nami), who died of murder from Akuma. He died of old age and is father of Poru. *Dengen - A male japanese karate specialist. *Ketteitekina - A female japanese blade wielder. *Kokoro - A female japanese spellcaster. *Chīmuwāku - A male african long, lost brother of Dhalsim. *Yokubō - A male american surpremeist. *Waru - A male japanese power crazy Satsui no Hado man. *Shujinkō-kō (shortly Shuji, known shortly as Shujin in Japan) - A male chinese man of heart of gold. *Jigoku no Hanshu (shortly H. Hanshu (Hell Hanshu)), known as, Sekai no jigoku no owari wa Hanshu (shortly EOTW Hanshu (End of the world Hanshu)), or commonly W. Hanshu (Worldly Hanshu) in Japan - A japanese father of Akuma. He finally escapes from Hell to promote Akuma of his power and accomplishment, but Goutetsu tries to stop him. He's the game's Final/End Boss. *Goutetsu - A male japanese master of Gouken and Akuma who comes back from the dead to stop Hanshu from giving his son, Akuma, his power then move on. He has a halo on his head throughout the game, except in certain parts of the cutscenes. *Jigoku no masutā (shortly Satan) Akuma (shortly S. Akuma) - The new (3rd) form that Akuma gains from his father, H. Hanshu. He gains new moves and tremendously increased strength and power, making him the True Final/End Boss. You face him by getting either 10 Super Combo Finishes, Ultra Combo Finishes, or Perfects. *Seijin tengoku no tenshi (shortly Fallen Angel) Goutetsu (shortly F. (Fallenangel) Goutetsu) - The form Goutetsu gains from borrowing Gouken, Ryu, Ken, and Sakura's power to stop S. Akuma from destroying the world. He then occurrely tell Dan that his father, Gou, is doing fine. He even tell him that they're friends because they share something in common (their names have the word "Gou" in it). Then returns to "the above". *Tenshi Gouken (shortly T. Gouken) - A new form that Gouken gains for absorbing it to his Power of Nothingness, thus reanimating it to a fused, physical form. He gains a few new moves from Goutetsu, including the Shin Goku Satsu (Mu no jigoku-fū Hellwind of nothingness, Gouken's version of Shun Goku Satsu). He also has super-charged increased strength. Returning Past Characters *Retsu (Street Fighter attire) *Geki (Street Fighter attire) *Joe (Street Fighter attire) *Mike (Street Fighter attire) *Lee (Street Fighter attire) *Charlie (X-Men vs. Street Fighter attire) *Birdie (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Sodom (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Rolento (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *R. Mike (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Karin (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Juli (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Juni (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Maki (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Ingrid (Street Fighter Alpha series attire) *Shin (Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation attire) *All the characters from the Street Fighter EX series *All the characters from the Street Fighter III series Downloadable Content (DLC) The most exciting part of the Street Fighter series! The DLC can come many forms: Costume, extras, update fixes, etc. *(Super) Street Fighter Costume Pack - All of the costumes from the Street Fighter IV games return as a unison (that means all in one)! $19.99 (2000 in WiiWare/eShop), $14.99/$9.99 with PlayStation Plus. *Movies Costume Pack - Tons of costumes for many characters from the following movies: #Street Fighter Alpha/Zero Generation #Street Fighter: The Movie #Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li $14.99 (1500 in WiiWare/eShop), $9.99 with PlayStation Plus. *New Costumes Pack - Varies plenty of new clothing/costumes for some/many (or all) of the characters. $14.99 (1500 in WiiWare/eShop), $9.99 with PlayStation Plus. *Street Fighter II V Costume Pack - Costumes from the SFII V series for tons of characters. $14.99 (1500 in WiiWare/eShop), $9.99 with PlayStation Plus. Street Fighter Turbo Sedai/Super Street Fighter Sedai This is the future version for Street Fighter Sedai, changeable by acceptable blog comments. The second name is Japan-exclusive. These will be the updated version of the SFS game while introuding a new charcter called, Armageddon Goutetsu (known as Arumagedon Goutetsu in Japan, shortly common as A. Goutetsu)! The version of Goutetsu that has full control of Satsui no Hadou. These are the advancing games of the series: *Street Fighter Turbo HD Sedai/Super Street Fighter Sedai HD *Street Fighter Hyper Sedai/Hyper Street Fighter Sedai *Street Fighter Ultimate Hyper Sedai/Hyper Street Fighter Ultimate Sedai The 4th game in the SFTS/SSFS series will be the final version of the Street Fighter Sedai series while it'll also be available for the 3DS as, Street Fighter Ultimate Hyper Sedai 3D Edition/''Hyper Street Fighter Ultimate Sedai 3D Edition. With the game being released on PC soon. Systems Will be available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, then on GigaCom entitled, 'Street Fighter Giga. Known as, ''Street Fighter Giga-Sedai'' in Japan. Then it will be available for the Nintendo Feel/Stream and Nintendo 3DS entitled, ''Street Fighter Sedai F/S'' and ''Street Fighter Sedai 3D'''''. There will also be a PC version of the game. Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:GigaCom Category:Wii games Category:DS games Category:PC games